To wish Upon A Star
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: Four best friends one day get sucked into their favorite TV show, Naruto! With new bodies and new skills, they must get back home…And to fall in love…
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Sleep, little pigeon,  
And fold your wings,  
Little blue pigeon  
With velvet eyes;  
Sleep to the singing  
Of mother-bird swinging  
Swinging the nest  
Where her little one lies. _

Away out yonder  
I see a star,  
Silvery star  
With a tinkling song;  
To the soft dew falling  
I hear it calling  
Calling and tinkling  
The night along.

In through the window  
A moonbeam comes,  
Little gold moonbeam  
With misty wings;  
All silently creeping,  
It asks; "Is he sleeping  
Sleeping and dreaming  
While mother sings?"...

But sleep, little pigeon,  
And fold your wings,  
Little blue pigeon  
With mournful eyes;  
Am I not singing? --  
See, I am swinging --  
Swinging the nest  
Where my darling lies."

A voice like soft honey rang out across an empty room. Silence hung in the air after she was finished. A baby lay asleep in a young woman's arms. She was hunched over, her face buried in the baby's face softly. Tears fell from the woman's eyes, her ruby eyes were closed. Her pale skin matched her silvery hair, which clung to her back. She cuddled into the baby again, and then gently placed her in a crib, smiling sadly at the sleeping from.

"I'm so sorry…I love you my baby, my child…" She mumbled sadly, her crystal tears falling onto the bed.

She turned around, and hung her head, and rushed from the room.

**XXX**

"That's what happened, my love." A man said to a six-year-old girl.

"Really, daddy? Why did momma leave, huh?" The little girl asked cutely.

The man smiled dryly.

"Yes, my love…yes, she left…because…well, I shall tell you when you get older." He sighed.

The little girl smiled, and closed her eyes.

"She like anime, right? Like me?" She asked.

The man nodded.

"Then…I'll love it forever and ever, so momma will be with me! Okay?"

The man chuckled, his black raven hair shining.

"Okay, my love, okay."

The little girl giggled and jumped down from her father's lap. She ran off to the play ground and jumped onto the slide happily.

The man smiled as he watched his daughter.

"If only you knew, Alisa…if only you knew…" he mumbled.

xXXXXXx

**I KNOW it was SHORT! Okay, I KNOW! SOOOOOO yeah! DON'T WORRY! Chapter one was 8 pages on Microsoft, so it MUST be LONG! HAH! Okay, so yea, enjoy, and PLEEEEZ R&R! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter one::Another Normal Day…almost

**Name:** Alisa Summer

**Age**: 13 years old

**Hair**: Soft light brown hair to waist with blue streaks**.(Much to her mother's horror…)**

**Eyes**: light blue eyes.

**Bio**: She is the sporty one, slightly tomboy and Goth. She loves jeans and baggy clothes, usually black. She would die before wearing a dress. She like animals, sports, nature, and science. She loves talking like a gangster, and her friends.

**XXX**

**Name**: Sasha Rose

**Age**: 14

**Hair:** black, usually in ponytail or braids.

**Eyes**: deep grey, almost black.

**Bio**: She may look Goth, but is far from it. Sasha loves candy and giving. She is happy, and has amazing luck. She hates school and is allergic to cats. She likes collecting lizards and worms, and loves to swim.

**XXX**

**Name:** Skye Jonson

**Age**: 13 ½

**Hair**: unruly blonde hair to her chin.

**Eyes:** A light green and she wears glasses.

**Bio:** She is very smart and witty, and gets straight As. People assume she is a nerd, but she hates school. She is (like her crazy friends) obsessed with anime. She loves kids and hates loud noises. She likes to read and Role Play on the internet. She loves food and karate.

**XXX**

**Name**: Macy Holly

**Age**: 14

**Hair**: dark brown hair to her shoulder, and is curly at the ends,

**Eyes:** icy blue eyes.

**Bio**: She is obsessed with the song '_Money Maker_'! She loves sexy songs, and video games. She makes rude comments sometimes, and has a serious cussing problem. She is very headstrong, and loves to make fun of the preps. She worships rap, and loves to swim and play soccer. She hates kids and furry animals. She likes snakes and scorpions, and wants to be a marine biologist.

**XXX**

**Part one: Beginning everything**

Chapter One

-_Another Normal Day…almost_-

"OH NO! SASUKE-KUN! GET HIM, YEAH! GO GO _GOOOOO_!"

It was early Thursday morning, and the sun was peeping from behind green curtains in Alisa Summer's room. She was jumping into her baggy blue jeans with a black bra on, her arms entangled in her un-brushed hair. She was watching with wide eyes at her TV screen.

"ALISA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Alisa fell down with a muffled scream, and landed on the floor with a _THUD_. She grumbled, and sat up.

"Yeah, yeah! COMING MOMMA!" She called, rolling her eyes.

She scrambled up from the floor and switched the TV off. She buttoned her jeans and ran to the drawer of her dresser. She yanked out a black T-shirt with a picture of Garra on it, and quickly pulled it over her head and onto her lean body. She shook her hair, and grabbed a brush, then brushed the knots from her hair. She ran to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth.

"_ALISA_!"

Alisa screamed in annoyance and spit the toothpaste out, rinsed, and then yelled,

"_GAWD_, MOM! DON'T HAVE A COW! _COMING_!"

She grabbed socks, put them on, and then grabbed her tennis shoes. She shoved them on, and tied them quickly. She sighed and grabbed a scrunchie and ran downstairs. She grabbed her book bag, which was hung on the wall, and ran into her mom's SUV. Her mom sat in the driver's seat, her eyes on the mirror as she played with her blonde hair. Alisa rolled her eyes, and put her hair in a messy ponytail.

Alisa's mom looked at her from the corner of her eyes, and scrunched her nose up.

"Honey, please at least _try_ to be neater with your hair."

Alisa rolled her eyes again, and grunted.

"What ever just drive me to the bus stop."

Her mother raised her eyebrows, and shook her head as she started the car. She then pulled form the driveway, and rolled down the street.

"So, your birthday is coming up." She stated softly.

Alisa sighed in an exasperated way, and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, so?"

She stopped the car next to the bus stop with the STOP sign, and turned around in her chair.

Her mother shook her head again, and said,

"Don't be rude. I was just trying to-"

She was cut off as Alisa shoved open the door and jumped out, then slammed it shut. Her mother drove off with a grim look on her face.

"Hey!" A voice cooed.

Alisa smiled, and turned to her friends. Sasha and Macy ran up to her, Macy holding her silver I-pod with '_Money maker'_ booming from it.

"Hey!" Alisa called, smiling as they stopped in front of her.

"Where Skye?" Alisa asked, cocking her head to the side.

Macy blinked.

"Oh, yeah! She's sick."

"Oh, bless her _heart!_" Alisa gasped dramatically, placing the back of her hand to her fore head.

Macy and Sasha giggled.

"Any way, did you see the new episode of Galaxy Angel last night?" Sasha asked, shoving a singing Macy away as she sang her song.

"Yeah! I _loved_ it, it was sad though." Alisa sighed.

"True…" Sasha shrugged.

"Any way, I got a stupid D in math." Alisa mumbled.

Sasha nodded in sympathy, and sighed.

"Yeah, I feel for you. I _totally_ have an F in math! I mean, when will we need it?" She scoffed, pointing her finger as she talked.

"Seriously!" Alisa laughed.

"_You know I got it  
If you wanna come get it  
Stand next to this money  
Like - ey ey  
Shake - shake your money maker  
Like you are skaking it for some paper  
It took your mother 9 months to make ya  
Might as well shake what your mother made ya  
You look good in them jeans  
I bet you look even better with me in between  
I keep my mind on my money, money on my mind  
But choose a hell of a distraction when you shake your behind_!" Macy suddenly sang out loud, swinging her hips around.

Sasha laughed, and pushed Macy away as she thumped her hips into Sasha. Alisa laughed, and slapped her knee.

The bus then pulled up, the tires squeaking on the cement. The three friends paused and ran to the bus, shoving the other kids to the ground, laughing, and jumped onto the bus and into their seats.

"Step on it, _hairy_!" Macy called to the bus driver, who was tall and hairy. **(well…duh.)**

The driver glared at her through the mirror, and Sasha giggled nervously. As soon as the other kids got on, the bus rolled on off.

**XXXXX**

**At Skye's house…**

Skye's eyes were glued to the computer. Her fingers were resting on the keyboard, her face pale and white. She licked her dry lips and typed furiously.

**MoonCresent**: Hey all!

**KnightMan:** Hey, MoonCresent! Yo!

**MoonCresent:** Yo, ugh, I feel like shit. Im sick…

**KnightMan**: poor you! Foo!

**MoonCresent**: sure….so……I got to go, sorry, just wanted to say hi!

**KnightMan**: KK. Bye!

Skye exited off of the screen, and moved the mouse to a minimized list of her buddies on AIM. She let it go large, and she tucked some loose hair behind her ear lightly.

She raised an eyebrow as an unfamiliar username popped up.

**MysteriousAdventurer**

Odd name. She licked her lips again, and pressed the '_yes_' button as it asked if she would like to talk to him or her…or whatever.

**MoonCresent:** Who are you?

**MysteriousAdventurer: **The person that holds your destiny.

**MoonCresent**: okayyy….

**MysteriousAdventurer: **I tell the truth. You and your friends will befall an adventure like no other.

**MoonCresent: **Stop it, your scaring me! I'll call the police, I swear!

**MysteriousAdventurer: **I'm not real, so it would be useless…

**MoonCresent: **What?

**MysteriousAdventurer:** Its true, Skye.

Skye's fingers felt frozen and useless. She gaped at the screen, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy in shock. He knew her name…! She opened her mouth, and let out a terrified scream.

**XXX**

"A function is a set of ordered pairs (x, y) such that to each value of x, there corresponds a unique value of y. The set of x-coordinates is called the domain. The set of y-coordinates is called the range."

The clock seemed to move forever. It was the last period of the day, and their math teacher, Mrs. Elmer, was babbling about math.

"No one CARES." Alisa mumbled to Macy and Sasha, who giggled.

"Alisa, do you have something to say?" Mrs. Elmer inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Alisa turned to her, and blinked dully.

"Um…no…" She mumbled.

Mrs. Elmer stuck up her long nose, and glared at her through her large glasses.

"Any way, now to determine the domain and range…"

Alisa scrunched up her face and mimicked Mrs. Elmer, crossing her eyes as she did so.

"Alisa, do you have something to say?" Alisa mocked, her lips puckered up as she whispered in a shrilly-like voice.

Macy and Sasha giggled again.

"Damn it, girl." Macy giggled.

"Yo, you gots the know da way of da gangsta, homiiiiiiie!" Alisa whispered, grinning.

"Alisa!" Mrs. Elmer growled.

Alisa, surprised by the sudden loud voice, squeaked and fell from her chair in surprise.

"Ano….yes?" She moaned sheepishly, looking up at Mrs. Elmer.

Mrs. Elmer sighed in an exasperated way, and rubbed her temples.

"Alisa." She began calmly, in a strained voice.

"Sit down, shut up, and pay ATTENTION!" She snapped.

Alisa flinched, and nodded solemnly.

"Yes ma'am…" She squeaked eyes wide as she scrambled back into her desk. Mrs. Elmer seemed satisfied, and went back to teaching. Alisa flipped her off, and Macy and Sasha once again giggled.

**XXX**

**After the dreaded school…**

After the bus dropped all three girls off, Alisa headed home, as well as Sasha and Macy.

Macy headed to her small one story house, and quietly opened the door, and tip toed in. She gently shut the door behind her, and slipped her shoes off. She gently put her back pack on the floor, and tip toed to her room.

She closed the door behind her, and practically ran to her bed. She pulled her lap top out, and signed onto Aim. She saw that Skye was on, and she messaged her.

**KrazyMonkey:** Hey, Skye! Feeling better?

**MoonCresent**: _NO!_ I mean, listen, this weird guy named **MysteriousAdventurer **got on and was all "_I am the person that holds your destiny"_ and all "_I am not real"_' and "_you and your friends will befall an adventure"_ and junk! He knew my name! I was _scared_!

**KrazyMonkey:** OMFG! You're right, totally scary! Did you tell your mom?

**MoonCresent:** Well, I screamed and she came up. I showed her, and she told me it was probably one of my school mates playing with my head…but…what do _you_ think?

**KrazyMonkey**: Maybe he's a stalker who wants to rape you.

**MoonCresent:** Macy!

**KrazyMonkey**: What? It could fucking be true!

**MoonCresent:** _Please_, I'm already scared…

**KrazyMonkey**: okay, okay, sorry.

**MoonCresent:** I got to go; my mom wants me to rest more. Bye!

**KrazyMonkey:** bye!

Sighing, Macy signed off. She sighed again and closed her eyes gently, then closed her lap top and put it away.

Opening her eyes, Macy jumped up from her bed and wandered downstairs. She looked around, and stretched.

Then, sure her mom was out cold again, she plopped onto the couch and turned the TV on.

See, her father died in war two years ago, and her mother drank no-stop, and was always drunk. Macy was left to take care of herself, her mom, and their home.

Macy blinked at the screen, and switched it to Naruto. And, at the same time, Skye, Sasha and Alisa turned it there too. Then, in a flash of white light, Macy was gone; leaving the living room empty…the only sound was a blaring TV set.

**XXXXX**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAH!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa!!!!"

Four high-pitched screams echoed across the wide grassy area. Nearby was the village, but of course, Naruto's village. **(A/N: (shifty eyes) Hee hee HEE! (Cough) Ahem, yeas, sorry, go on…) **

Any way, Macy, Skye, Alisa and Sasha all landed in a…tree!

"Thank god for nature!" Sasha gasped, panting.

She was hanging from a low branch, her knuckled white. Macy was sitting on a branch, a look of pure shock on her face. Alisa was on her back on a higher branch, and was hanging half and half on the branch on her stomach, her hands dangling off the side. Skye was on her butt on the ground. She had landed in the tree, but she slid to the ground. The other three girls jumped from the branch, and paused as they saw each other.

"HOLY---!"

"Is that YOU GUYS??!!"

"WHOAAAAH!"

"ORAAAAA?!?!?!?"

Each girl looked totally different from what they really did.

Alisa had purple hair to her ankles and a tight black kimono (kind of like Sakura-Chan's…) with a fluffy crimson-red jacket over it. Her left eye was red, and her right eye was green. She was barefoot, and had a black wolf tail and then black wolf ears on her head.

Skye had dark blue hair to her waist, and deep blue eyes. She wore a tight red top and baggy camo pants with strapped black boots. She had white cat ears and a fluffy bunny tail.

Macy had layered messy blonde hair to her chin and wide, violet eyes. She wore a light brown dress that went to her knees, and had slip-on black shoes. She wore a silk jacket and had lion ears and tail.

Sasha had light, light green hair to her waist with dark green streaks. She had golden cat eyes, and fangs. She wore a black tank top and a short white skirt and black boots to her knees. She had fox tail and fox ears.

Also, they were all anime.

The four friends stared at each other in awe.

Some how, they knew who was who….

"Oh…_wow_!" Sasha gasped, blinking wide eyes at her friends.

Macy didn't say anything, she simply stared.

Skye gasped in shock, her eyes the size of plates.

"We're…anime...and…neko-jin…people…!Holy...SHIT!" Alisa bluntly said with shock written all over her face.

The four girls turned around and stared at the village nearby, and recognized it immediately.

"Th—the------THAT'S----TH----!!!" Skye and Sasha both gasped at the same time, almost, pointing shaking fingers at the village.

"TH---THAT'S THE….Vi-Village---with the…N-N-Naruto village—K-Kohana---!!" Alisa sputtered, her eyes were wide, and her ears were flat back against her head.

"We must…b-be…in….IN ANIME NARUTO WORLD!"

**XXXXXX**

xX-**Chapter One**-_END_-Xx

**XXX**

**A/N**: Well? How was it, huh? Any way, next chapter is when they……..!!!!YOU'LL SEE!!!!! Ha ha….By the way, I do NOT own the lyrics to '_Money maker'_ by Ludicrous. Mmmmkai? AND PLEEEEEEEEESSSSH R&R! PLLLLEEEEZZZ! Tee hee……?

Well, that's it for now I guess…..BYE!

_**: Extras:**_

**AIM usernames**:

**KrazyMonkey- **Macy

**MoonCresent- **Skye

**WhiteWolf- **Alisa

**EmberFlame**- Sasha

**Also, you know how I stopped at when they were transported? Well, that's because usually people stop there and leave a darn cliff hanger, and it's so ANNOYING! So I didn't want to kill you guys with the wait, so yeah! -**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Title: **To wish Upon A Star….

**Summary: **Four best friends one day get sucked into their favorite TV show, Naruto! With new bodies and new skills, they must get back home…

And to fall in love…

**Genre:** romance/fantasy

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairings: **SasukeOC, GarraOC, NarutoOC, nejiOC

**Rated: **T for Teens

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, only my OCs: Skye, Macy, Alisa and Sahsa! AND their new bodies! Trust me, if I did, I would kill of Sakura-chan and I would make Naruto confess to Hinata!


	3. Chapter two::Poking and hugging

**Part one: Beginning everything**

Chapter Two

-Poking and hugging...and kissing!-

**(In narrarator voice) Last time…**

"_TH---THAT'S THE….Vi-Village---with the…N-N-Naruto village—K-Kohana---!!" Alisa sputtered, her eyes were wide, and her ears were flat back against her head._

"_We must…b-be…in….IN ANIME NARUTO WORLD!"_

**-----X.X-----**

"No. way." Alisa gasped.

"Yes way! This is _soooo _cool yet _soooo _crazy!" Sasha rambled lamely.

The girls nodded, and Skye wobbled, only to be steadied by Alisa.

"You okay?" Sasha asked, her tone thick with concern.

She nodded weakly and smiled.

"Perfectly fine, dizzy is all."

Then, Skye fainted. The girls turned to her, shocked. Her face was a deadly pale, and her breathing was shallow and raspy.

"Oh no! Skye was sick; she shouldn't be going through all this….we need to get medical attention, ASAP!" Alisa gasped.

"ASAP! LETS GO, GO, GO GIRLS!" Sasha exclaimed.

Macy rolled her eyes, but bent down on one knee, and extended her arms behind her as she lifted Skye onto her back, and stood up slowly. Her ears twitched, and she turned to her friends.

"Come on, let's go!"

Nodding, Sasha and Alisa followed after her. There feet silent as they ran across the field, way too fast to be normal speed. They finally arrived in the village, and slowed down a bit but still a run. They ignored the odd and shocked stares given to them by the villagers, they just continued to run and run…

Until a loud thump was heard.

The girls turned to Macy and twitched as they saw her sprawled on the ground, Skye landing not too far away from her in the dirt. Another boy was there, too. A blonde with a orange jumper and a black haired guy was standing behind the blonde, a bored expression on his face.

"Grrrr! Hey, Blondie, watch it, eh?" Macy spat, sitting up and shaking the dirt off of her.

The blonde then pulled at her ears, a bemused look on his face.

"AGH! OWW HEY!" Macy growled, swatting at his hands.

"WHOA! They're real!" He gasped.

Macy rolled her eyes, and crawled over to Skye, who looked worse then before.

"Damn it…Look what you did! Now she's even worse!" Macy growled, slowly picking her up and putting her on her back, despite the fact she was wobbling dangerously.

Skye's eyes slowly opened, and she blinked dully at everyone.

"Its…dreaming…" She murmered.

"In…Naru…to…Sa…suke…" She moaned, closing her eyes again.

Macy, just now noticing who they were, blinked up at them then at her shocked friends.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!OMG!!!!!!" Sasha screeched, tackling Sasuke to the ground with a HUGE hug.

"I LUFF YOU! HOW YOU KIC ASS ALL THE TIME! IT'S LIKE---WOW!"

Sasuke twitched, and Sasha happily got off him.

"Oh right! We need to get Skye medical attention ASAP! GOOO GO GOOOOO!" She cried out, turning around and running off, followed by Alisa and Macy.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked.

"That….was so weird…" Naruto chirped.

"…hn….." Sasuke mumbled, his way of agreeing.

**XXX**

**Skye's POV**

I woke up not long after I fainted, or it felt like it at least. My eyes opened slowly, and my vision was blurry. I blinked, and then I could see again.

"…huh…?" I mumbled sleepily.

The walls, floor, and ceiling were white and that's all I could tell at the time.

"Oh, good, you're awake." I head a voice speak.

I weakly turned my throbbing head towards the voice, and blinked.

"…Huh? Where…am…I?" I managed to cough out.

The man was dressed in all white, like from….Naruto! So it wasn't a dream…

"In the medical hospital. You had a high fever, but we got that down. Ill get your friends."

I nodded and closed my eyes again. I head footsteps, then a squeal. I opened my eyes and saw Alisa, Macy and Sasha grinning at me.

"YOU'RE ALIIIIIIVE!" Sasha screamed as she attacked me with hugs.

I coughed and smiled dryly.

"No shit sherlock...and don't kill her, damn it!" I heard Macy growl.

But she too hugged me lightly, smiling. Then Alisa did so gently, as if I was fragile, which I guess I was.

"What happened?" I muttered.

"You fainted and we brought you here." Alisa explained.

I nodded slowly, and let a small smile grace onto my lips.

"I see…um, thanks…" I mumbled.

Alisa grinned as well a Sasha, and Macy did the thumbs-up sign.

"Of course, I didn't carry you the whole way…" Macy sighed.

I froze.

"What…?"

"I got some…help."

I blinked, and watched as another figure entered.

"Who in the world…?"

I gasped as I saw…Garra standing there!

"_Him_?_ He_ helped you?" I gasped, shocked.

Garra would _never_ help any one. Never. Never ever ever _ever_!

"Yeah." Sasha shrugged.

Alisa grinned, and winked.

"Uh-huh, the hottie you liked since you were what, three?"

I flushed, and lifted my lip to scowl.

"Shut up, not true. And didn't you notice that HE IS STANDING RIGHT THERE?" I growled.

She blinked, and turned to Garra who had raised his eyebrow.

She put her hand behind her head and laughed lamely.

"AHAHAAHAHAHA! Riiiiiiiight!"

I cracked a weak smile, and watched as Garra rolled his eyes.

"I better get something for carrying her all this damn way…" He mumbled.

I twitched, and for some reason unknown to me, I kicked the blankets off and stood up from my bed and walked over to Garra, despite my friend's protests.

"Oh, you will." I said sweetly.

He twitched again and raised an eyebrow.

And what I did next made me feel like a complete, total idiot.

I leaned over and kissed him.

Ouch.

**XXX**

**A/N: **Well? I know it was short, sorry, but I'm grounded so I had to sneak on and couldn't get much done, so yeah. This is it for NOWWWW! And if you have any suggestions, please feel free to do so and PLEEEEEASE R&R! PLEASE! If you don't, you'll make Skye cry. I know you don't wanna make Skye cry.

**Skye:** (teary eyed) _Sniffle_….yeeeeeah!

So yeah, _DOOOOO IT!_ And also, oh! Please check out my other sotries, and read them if you want to…yeah…O.O

Well, ta-ta for now!

**XoXoXoX**HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers**XoXoXoXo**


End file.
